


The Other Chosen One

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus





	

Neville Longbottom had never done anything that would have warranted him any praise. A mediocre wizard most of the time, he had stopped expecting anything more of himself. He was quite content to accept things the way they were. Most of his life had been spent believing he was a squib, the rest of it was spent being thankful that he exhibited at least some type of magical powers.

That was, until Harry Potter had come along and lit a spark under them. Starting the DA had ignited that flame within them all. Such a brilliant teacher was Harry that even clumsy old Neville had become a force to be reckoned with. Neville had gone along to the ministry with Harry to rescue Sirius Black that year. He had battled death eaters and had almost even uttered an unforgivable when he first laid eyes on Bellatrix Lestrange for the first time.

The battle at the ministry did nothing to prepare him for what he would do during the final battle, however. He had fired curse after curse at the death eaters. He had fought tooth and nail to prevent them from taking their beloved school. Up until Voldemort had announced the death of their hero. Neville had snapped in that moment.His face had turned red and a vein had start pulsing in his neck. He had looked evil in the eye and decided that if Harry could no longer be their hero, that he would finish it, just like Harry had asked of him. 

The battle had recommenced, there were spells and unforgivables flying every which way. In all of the commotion, the blinding flashes of light, Neville had spotted the monstrous snake slithering towards Ron and Hermione, ready to strike it’s venomous death blow. If there was one thing Neville could do for Harry, it would be to keep his two best friends alive. Neville had felt a heavy weight settle in his right hand. Looking down he saw a glittering ruby hilt, leading to a long deadly looking blade carved with a name that left goose pimples running down the length of his back. 

 

Without thinking, without even breathing, Neville had swung the sword. It lasted only seconds but to him it seemed to go on for hours. The blade sliced through the snake's neck like a hot knife through butter. There was no resistance at all as the great snake was decapitated. The brutes ugly triangular shaped head flew through the air, disintegrating into black, choking smoke. The blood had spurted dark green, resembling tar. A shrill scream reverberated through the stairway,and then, it was miraculously over. The snake lay dead at his feet.

Ron had clapped him on the back and congratulated him on “a bloody good swing, mate”. Hermione had hugged him and thanked him for saving their lives.

Hours later, as the sun was coming up, Voldemort lay dead at Harry’s feet, and the school had erupted in cheers and celebrations, Neville could only think of one thing. Finding the girl that he had not stopped thinking about since fifth year. Making sure that she was alive. 

He had found her working in the great Hall, wrapping Seamus’ arm where had had been hit by a curse. Neville watched as Seamus stood up and walked over to Dean. Neville smiled to himself, those two always were shit at hiding their relationship. He had sat down by her her side, wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

“I’m done hiding my feelings, Luna. I’m so relieved you’re okay! I’ve loved you since fifth year, I just needed you to know, whether you feel the same or not. I just couldn’t hide it anymore.” He made to walk away. 

He didn't want to force her to make a decision but she had grabbed hold of his wrist. She turned him to face her, grabbed his face between her tiny hands and then she had kissed him with so much passion, he thought he would faint. It seemed life was looking up for Neville Longbottom, and all it had taken was a mad man and a war.


End file.
